


Split

by thatsnotmyname32



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Third Shinobi War, Time Travel, Twinned, but I'm coming up blank, mostly a fluffy fic, other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32
Summary: After a jutsu twinned them and sent them into the future, Team Minato will need to learn how to live in this new time, which will be easier said than done for some, more than others. MinaSaku. T rated.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 17
Kudos: 205





	1. First Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A new story, because that's what I do. ;)
> 
> Having a lot of difficulty concentrating on writing, for a lot of reasons.

Hatake Kakashi stared long and hard at the scroll in front of him. He stared at it, as if hoping that somehow it would spontaneously combust and he could get out of the headache of paperwork that the thing was threatening to cause him. He couldn't use a jutsu, that was _traceable_ , after all.

Besides, it wasn't really the scroll that was causing issues, it was the four people who'd shown up at the gates, dirty, beaten, and exhausted. Considering who they were, they were immediately rushed to a 'secure' location, where they were questioned exhaustively. The report that had found itself in his hands had jogged a memory, and he'd immediately gone searching through the mission archives.

He remembered this mission. They'd been ambushed by an Iwa patrol that had strayed over the border into Fire. After taking them out, they'd been about to move on, but one of them hadn't been dead yet, and had activated some sort of seal. Kakashi remembered a feeling of floating, and then it had been like they were split in two. Apt, considering the next moment, they were staring at doppelgangers of themselves. There'd been no time to react, as the copies had seemed to vanish into thin air.

Whatever jutsu had been used had left a huge, glowing seal behind. Minato-sensei and others had studied it for the next week that it had remained glowing on the ground before it had vanished into thin air. Sensei had later told them that the seal had basically split the four of them in half, and sent the other versions of themselves into the future. Kakashi hadn't really believed it back then, even with how convinced his sensei was. But a report had been filled out, and kept in the Hokage's office.

Kakashi sighed. His proclivity for avoiding paperwork where and when he could aside, he now had to deal with the aftermath of that twenty two year old mission. It was about time that he went to see them, and he wondered if he should go in his Hokage robes or not. Probably should, even if it was bound to cause a stir. Other than Obito, he wasn't all that sure how the rest would react to his current 'rank'.

He pocketed the scroll, then stood and headed out the window (still refusing to use doors wherever he could), two ANBU following at a respectful, but ready distance. His old team had already been moved from T&I to a secure part of the hospital (since they'd been injured on their mission back then) so that was where he headed. He met Sakura in the lobby, looking frazzled, but adorable, in her white doctor's coat.

"Finally!" she groused when she saw him. "Shishou's been waiting for you to show up for _ages_."

"Maa, Sakura-chan," he said. "I had to find the mission scroll to match their claims."

Sakura snorted. "I bet it was in a spot you were _supposed_ to go through ages ago, wasn't it?" was her scarily accurate guess. "Whatever. You know where they are, off you go, before shishou realises you're here, and haven't gone up yet."

Kakashi gave her a charming eye smile (which she scoffed at, was he losing his touch?) and headed up to the top floor, where their arrivals from the past awaited him.

…That sounded ominous, and he quickly discarded that notion.

The ANBU guarding the room gave him a quick nod, opening the door for him. Almost immediately he winced, hearing his younger self and a rather ear deafening Obito arguing already, with Rin trying to calm them down. There was a heavy, long suffering sigh that he recognised as sensei's and, sensing the extra chaos that would erupt when he showed his face (figuratively), Kakashi stepped inside.

"Would you two _shut up_!" an annoyed Tsunade suddenly snapped, then looked up to see her fearless leader (he was _never_ repeating those thoughts out loud in her vicinity _ever_ , or either of her proteges, but _especially_ Sakura) and she scowled.

"About time you showed up!" she snapped. "What the hell took you so long, you brat!?"

"Maa, I had to make sure I found the right report," he said.

"Whatever," Tsunade scoffed, but before anyone else could say anything, there was a cry of outrage.

"What _hell_ is this!?" Obito all but howled, finger pointed accusingly at him. "Why the hell are you wearing the Hokage robes, you baka!?"

"I wonder…" Kakashi mused, rather enjoying the way Obito went _so_ red at that, though before he could say anything, Kakashi pulled the mission scroll from inside his robes and threw it to his old sensei, who caught it easily.

"What is this?" Minato asked.

"Mission report," Kakashi told him as he unravelled the scroll. "Filed progressively a few months after the 'incident' that brought you here."

"Does it include a way for us to get home?" Rin asked.

Kakashi wasn't too sure how to answer that, but after a sigh from Minato, he didn't have to. "I'm afraid not," he said. "From the looks of it, that jutsu… basically, it 'twinned' us. If we did somehow manage to go back, there would be two of each of us there."

"So… we're stuck here?" Rin asked.

Mini Kakashi, who'd been studiously avoiding looking at his older counterpart since he entered the room, snorted, likely in disbelief. "I don't buy it," he denied.

"Read the report yourself then, if you want," older Kakashi said, and a rather reluctant Minato showed it to his student.

"Where was the report?" Tsunade suddenly asked. "Was it in the 'must read immediately' section of the archives?"

"Yup," Kakashi said.

"That's the shelf you're supposed to go through within a week of taking the Hat," Tsunade remarked rather casually.

"That would be the one," Kakashi agreed.

"Er…," Minato spoke up now. "How long have you been Hokage, Kakashi?"

Kakashi mused thoughtfully. "Oh, about eight months now," he told him.

Everyone in the room gaped at him, except Tsunade, who snorted. "And how long did it take you?" Kakashi asked her.

"…Almost made it to five months," she admitted. "But Shizune finally caught me out on it."

"Sorry to hear that," Kakashi sincerely commiserated.

"So," Minato cleared his throat, interrupting them. "Since this says that we can't, and also didn't, go back, what are you going to do with us?"

"…Probably integrate you into the village," Kakashi said. "Though there are some things we'd have to go through before that happens. There's a lot for you to all catch up on, some of you more than others."

"Are our future selves around here also?" Rin asked.

Kakashi and Tsunade exchanged a look, but before either of them could say anything, there was a soft knock at the door, temporarily putting off that rather nasty subject. "Enter!" Tsunade called, and Sakura stepped in.

"Shishou, sensei," she greeted. "Shikamaru sent a chuunin over to say that the elders want to see you, sensei."

Kakashi groaned. "When?" he asked.

"Right now, I'd guess," Sakura said. "But Shika's message suggested that he knows you'll take longer, so… Oh! And shishou? Shizune's out of surgery finally."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright, I'll head over there now," she said. "Sakura, can you finish up here for me?"

Sakura nodded and Tsunade handed over four charts to her, before abandoning them to the fates. (bit over-dramatic, but who cares?) Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Kakashi- er Hokage-sama, uh, what should we call you?" Minato asked, glancing between the two Kakashi's.

"…Hokage-sama's probably best for the moment," Kakashi said, then turned to Sakura, who was looking over the medical charts. "Did you need me to stay for anything, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head without looking up. "You can head back," she said. "Just leave the ANBU here, these guys won't be going anywhere until I'm finished with them, anyway."

Kakashi nodded, and was about to leave, but then Rin called out, "Wait! You didn't answer my question."

Kakashi closed his eyes briefly. "Maybe you should just go," Sakura said. "I'll answer any questions they have."

He nodded gratefully and left, taking a route back to his office that would ensure he was _at least_ an hour late.


	2. Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a jutsu twinned them and sent them into the future, Team Minato will need to learn how to live in this new time, which will be easier said than done for some, more than others. MinaSaku. T rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's HOT!
> 
> Summer is here, and it's freaking boiling! We're in the middle of a heat wave, though Wednesday looks to be cooling down, thankfully.
> 
> So, I've had zero motivation to write. Meh, it happens.

The medic, Sakura, was scribbling in the charts that Tsunade-sama had handed over. Minato alternated between keeping an eye on his students (trying to diffuse Obito whenever he spontaneously erupted) and checking to see whether Sakura was done finishing up the charts. Rin had started to ask questions, but the pinkette had gently told her to wait until the charts were done, so she could give them her full attention.

Minato was itching for answers to Rin's earlier vocalised question, on where the future versions of himself, Rin, and Obito were. He was also reluctant to ask, as a part of him even wondered if all of them would have made alive this far into the future. Statistics weren't necessarily working for them here.

Finally, it seemed that Sakura was done, and after letting out a sigh, she asked, "Alright, so what questions do you have? Keep in mind I may not have an answer for _everything_ you want to know."

Minato opened his mouth to speak, but Obito chose to blurt out, "Who the hell decided to make that Bakashi Hokage?!"

Minato groaned, Rin rolled her eyes, and Kakashi glared at his team mate. Sakura however, remained calm. "Tsunade-shishou and the council did," she said. "He's more than qualified, and honestly, you really have no room to complain. You don't know him."

That was definitely true. Minato had no problem admitting that, if anyone asked him. Obito on the other hand, was spluttering. "I do too know him!" he argued. "He's a pretentious, stuck up, _arrogant…_!"

Obito was interrupted when Rin decided to whack him over the head, effectively shutting him up. Sakura sighed and said, "Maybe that's what the one you know is like. But ours isn't. Not anymore, not really. Kakashi-sensei… he's been through a lot, though I don't know all of it. Your Kakashi and mine, they are two different people."

Their Kakashi was standing with his arms crossed, alternating between glowering at Obito and the ground. Deciding to change the subject, Minato said, "Rin asked before you got here… about where the rest of us are."

Sakura sighed, and somehow, he knew what she was going to say. "I'm sorry," she told them. "Of the four of you, only Kakashi is still alive."

They were all silent, with differing expression on their faces. Minato finally managed to ask, after clearing his throat, "I… I don't suppose you could tell us how?"

"Uh… I'm not sure…"

"Please," Minato asked, and Sakura sighed.

"Well, uh, I guess Rin died first?" she said. "I don't know _all_ the details, but apparently she, uh, well… That is to say, she basically committed death-by-comrade."

Silence.

" _What?!_ "

That was Obito that had exploded. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he demanded. "Rin would _never_ do that!"

Sakura shrugged. "It was something about a bijuu plot, and her refusing to return to the village, and throwing herself on her team mate's attack," she said. "She died for her village. That's all any ninja can ask for in their final moments."

Obito was still spluttering, and he kept glancing at a pale Rin, as if to remind himself that she was really still there. "The rest of us?" Minato asked.

"Um…" Sakura reluctantly went on. "Well, you died when Kur- er, the kyuubi was set upon the village. That was almost eighteen years ago, now."

The kyuubi was unleashed on the village? But then…?

"Kushina?" he asked, and Sakura shook her head sadly.

Minato felt a devastation hit him. Absently, his mind calculated, and he realised that at the point in time they'd come from, he and Kushina really only had five more years before they… He shook himself. He'd mourn later, in private.

"And Obito?" he asked.

"Ten months ago, during the Fourth Shinobi War," was the answer.

"Fourth Shinobi War?" Kakashi parroted, speak up for the first time in a while.

"Does that mean… I'm a war hero?" Obito asked.

"Er… I guess," Sakura said, obviously prevaricating.

The question was why?

"Um, unless anyone has more questions?" Everyone remained silent. "Alright. I'm not sure entirely where you're all going to be staying, but if you wait here, I'll go track down shishou and sensei, and find out, okay?"

Sakura was out of there in a flash.

OoOoO

Sakura managed to track down Kakashi-sensei, since Tsunade-shishou, and also Shizune, seemed to have disappeared. She guessed that her shishou was off finding something to drink, and Shizune was trying to keep her from finding it. Sakura mentally wished her luck. In the meantime, she caught Kakashi coming out of his meeting with the elder council, a rather disgruntled Shikamaru right behind him.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Oh, just the usual," Kakashi said.

"The usual being they were complaining about the latest trade negotiation the Kazekage sent," Shikamaru snorted.

Sakura grinned at him. "Was it delivered by Temari?" she asked, and he gave her a small glare.

"I'll tell you what I told Ino… Butt out," he said, and Sakura grinned, absolutely delighted.

"Did you want something?" Kakashi asked. "Or were you just visiting in order to gossip about Shikamaru's love life?"

As said Nara glared now at his Hokage, Sakura asked, "Where are our four visitors staying? They're cleared to leave, only neither you nor shishou told me what the plan was."

Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, that is _quite_ the conundrum," he mused. "Where to put them, where to put them…?"

"…You don't actually know, do you?" Sakura accused, and Kakashi shrugged.

"Not a clue," he admitted almost gleefully. "But maybe just set them up in suite nine of the new diplomatic building? It's big enough, and has a large, sealed training ground behind it for when they get a little antsy. Oh, and remind them to wear a henge through the village. Don't want any incidents just yet."

"Who are these people you're talking about?" Shikamaru asked. "I don't recall any diplomats coming to Konoha recently."

Sakura and Kakashi shared a look and a sigh. "You really should brief him," Sakura said. "He could help with a few things."

"I guess," Kakashi reluctantly agreed, then turned to an annoyed looking Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, mush! We're headed straight back to the office."

"Mush?" the Nara grumbled as he followed his Hokage. "What am I, a dog?"

Sakura giggled as she watched them go.

OoOoO

The walk through the village was… eye opening.

"Wh-what happened?" Minato asked as he stared at all the repair work that was still going on.

"Wait until we get to where you're staying," Sakura said, and Minato reluctantly left it at that.

It was a good thing that they had Sakura leading them, because he was pretty sure they'd get lost without her there. Unless they took to the roofs… But was it secure? That thought crossed his mind as he spied a partially rebuilt house with _no_ roof. Soon enough however, they were standing in front of a large, freshly built building that was two 'doors' down from the Hokage tower.

"These are the new diplomatic residences," Sakura was saying. "You'll be staying in the largest, suite nine. It has five rooms and a training ground as well."

"Does that mean it's on the ground floor?" Rin asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Come on then."

The suite she led them into… Well, Minato had seen diplomatic residences before, so the opulence was no surprise to him. But Obito and Rin's jaws were slack, and even Kakashi looked slightly impressed.

"I call dibs on the largest room!" Obito suddenly yelled.

"What!? You can't do that!" Rin complained.

"I'm in sight of the room, standard dibs rules," Obito said, crossing his arms.

"B-but…!" Rin spluttered, then sighed. "Dammit! Fine, fine."

"The largest room has an ensuite and a walk in closet," Sakura said, and Rin groaned in despair. "And the bed is the largest I've ever seen in my life, outside a Daimyo's palace."

"How do you know that?" Minato asked.

"This was one of the first buildings completed," she told him. "My team and I stayed here before our homes were repaired or rebuilt. I got the biggest room, that bed was _so_ comfy."

"I want it!" Rin whined, and turned her puppy-dog eyes onto Obito, who did his best to remain stoic.

"Which one is it?" Obito asked, peering down the hall to the doors that led to the bedrooms.

"First one on the left," Sakura replied.

"Eh-heh," Minato was suddenly uneasy, scratching the back of his head. "I believe that's the room Kakashi just went into…"

Obito's jaw dropped and he bolted, pounding on the door. "Get out here, Bakashi!" he howled. "I got dibs on this room, dammit!"

Minato and Rin sweat-dropped as Sakura giggled behind her hand.


End file.
